Harry Potter - Champion of Olympus
by r2r4l
Summary: The three deathly hallows were planted by Olympus to find a worthy champion. What happened next?


**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you may find in my story that in any way resembles a character, story, or plot that is owned by another person.

Review Responses, if any, are at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 1

After the war with Voldemort, Harry retained all three deathly hallows and became the first legendary master of death. The first to truly unite all three.

Of course it took a couple extra days after Ginny talked him into it, to go back into the forest and find the resurrection stone. He never broke the elder wand. He started to, but thought differently of it at the last moment. After he and Ginny talked and decided to get back together she talked him into getting the stone back in order to truly unite all three hallows.

She believed from the version of the story she grew up with that no one knows what the hallows truly united in the hands of one person can do, but was certain it wasn't just limited to what the individual parts could do separately. That was enough to pique Harry's curiosity.

When Harry, who was then already truly master of the elder wand held it, while he happened to be wearing the cloak, then picked up the resurrection stone-there was a large bright flash of light and Harry disappeared and reappeared on Mount Olympus.

For where else could he be when he found himself looking right at a group of what could only be Greek gods. Back in the forest Ginny stood there sans one Harry thinking that maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all.

To say the majority of gods were startled at Harry's sudden and non godlike appearance, would be an understatement. Only one who was present understood what was happening and that was Zeus himself. He commanded them to bring Harry before him at which time he summoned Hades and Poseidon.

"Brothers," began Zeus. "It has finally happened. One of the mortals has united all three blessed objects of power and stands before us."

"It is time for us to complete our task. But before we do, I would like to hear this young ones story of how he came to the hallows and then we will explain to him what happens next." said Zeus, imperiously.

So, Harry meekly told the group of immortals his life story, and at this time it was to the audience of the whole pantheon, as the word had gone out and all had assembled to hear both sides of this story themselves. Few of them ever knew of the big three's original bargain and their creation of those objects Zeus referred to.

After Harry was done, Zeus began clapping for the amazing tale of the young hero. The others accompanied his applause seeing as how Zeus himself was so impressed by this mortals story.

Then Zeus began to explain to Harry and their audience exactly what the purpose of the hallows was and how they would now complete the task they agreed upon so long ago.

"My brothers and I forged a vow between us when we divided up power and passed our law that the gods were to no longer interfere with mankind. We agreed that we should not allow our grace to fully depart from the world even as we made our plans to eventually leave this plane once and for all. That time is near now that a champion has been found. And such a worthy champion you are young Harry. Your tragedy and triumph and destiny is equal to the legends of the Demi gods of old." said Zeus, happily.

"You see, we needed to find someone from your race who was worthy of our grace, but not related to us. How would it be for us to say we are leaving, while leaving behind someone of our blood. We would be fooling ourselves, not something we would likely do."

"Therefore each of us forged the items of power that you now possess that we knew would draw the most powerful, daring and ultimately the most deserving among you wand wizards to their call. With the powers of the hallows united within you, you are now as immortal as we are and possess the grace of a gods power within you. You will find that you can now cast all of your magic without a wand and that death truly cannot find you, nor can anyone else if you will it, and that you now have the power to commune with the souls of the dead and without the limitation of causing them pain and discomfort when you do so. These objects no longer matter now that their power has united within your soul." explained Zeus.

And at that Zeus held out a hand and summoned the three objects to him, kept the wand, handed the stone to Hades, and the cloak to Poseidon. They each snapped their fingers and the objects disappeared.

"Harry, you are now our Champion of Magic, and as we make our final plans to depart this plane, each of the gods will bestow upon you a gift of our individual grace. For you to be the caretaker of the mortal realm once we have gone. You may bestow your immortality upon your mate, should you have one so that you will not live for eternity alone unless you chose to. Your children, if you have any, will be mortal, but blessed as the strongest among their kind, and if you ever chose of your own free will to pass on, you will choose another for our gifts to pass down to. We recommend it be the most worthy of your children as they will be the most physically suitable, but that choice will be yours." concluded Zeus.

And then each of the gods came to stand before Harry and placed a hand on his forehead and spoke:

Aphrodite- "The gift of charisma and the power to see into and read the mind of any being and influence them to your will."

Apollo- "The gift of knowledge of all magic spells, charms, curses, hexes, jinxes, enchantments, potions, and relevant properties of all reagents thereto."

Ares- "A magical shield of invulnerability that you can will into and out of existence."

Artemis- "A magical bow of accuracy and a never ending quiver of magic arrows that you can will into and out of existence."

Athena- "The gift of supreme intelligence and a magical spear that you can will into and out of existence."

Demeter- "A lotus staff you can will into and out of existence that can cure any disease or restore the health of anything it touches, and the gift of summoning, controlling, and invulnerability to the elements of earth and stone."

Dionysius- having nothing of virtue to give him, simply wished him "Good luck," and patted him on the shoulder.

Hades- "Being a lover of owls myself, I return a living Hedwig to you and she is now as immortal as you are. Also, you now have the ability to will into and out of existence a Cerebus of your very own, as well as my scepter and the key to the underworld. In case my brother didn't mention it, the Underworld will also be yours to look after once we are gone."

Dionysius winked at Harry and just said "Cheers," raising a cup to him.

Hephaestus- "The knowledge of metalworking and crafting, and a magical set of hammer, tongs, and anvil that you can will into and out of existence from which you can craft magical weapons, armor, and shields of great power."

Hera- "A lotus tipped staff that you can will into and out of existence, allowing you to grant or redact the same immortality you have to one other person at a time, presumably your mate."

Hermes- "The gift of fluent knowledge of all languages, even as you encounter new ones, and the ability to teleport visibly or intangibly at will to anywhere on Earth."

Hestia- "The gift of summoning, controlling, and invulnerability to fire."

Poseidon- "The gift of summoning, controlling, and invulnerability to water."

Zeus- "The gift of summoning, controlling, and invulnerability to lightening and the element of air. And the knowledge and wisdom to understand all of the gifts bestowed upon him by the gods, as well as the history of the gods and mankind such as we knew it."

"Thank you Zeus and gods of Olympus. I don't know what to say. This is certainly not anything anyone would expect." said Harry, kneeling.

"Now that I have been granted these abilities, and the knowledge that Zeus just bestowed upon me. I believe my questions have been answered, but if I may. I would like to clarify a few things." asked Harry, meekly.

"Arise, Harold. No need to kneel before us any longer. We have risen you as one equal to us now. Ask your questions." thundered Zeus.

So, Harry went over a few thing with them to make certain he understood.

Tartarus and the imprisoned Titans and other legends imprisoned there would be no problem for him because when they depart this plane they were taking them with them, along with all the other demi-gods and half-bred godling on Earth, including the likes of Camp Half-blood which Harry hadn't even known existed until then.

The exceptions are the race of Centaurs and other magical creatures which have become fixtures in the wizarding world who have all forgotten their origin as descendants or creation of a godling.

The rest of the Underworld, the place of rest and repose, or judgment and imprisonment for mortal human souls must remain, for such a place is necessary as part of their species existence.

Harry would now essentially be its warden holding the keys but does not need to live there as Hades did or even visit there if he does not want to.

And they would leave behind Mount Olympus that he may thereafter use as his private retreat and sanctuary as he wished.

As Harry departed, the gods murmured among themselves. It was Hera who mentioned to the big three. "You know that with all the powers we've given him, he now surpasses any of us individually."

Zeus answered, "It is true, but it is not a risk to us as we are leaving."

"Yes," Hera continued. "But he also has the ability to repopulate his own new race of gods and to rule this world."

"All true dear Hera, but it is how we three wished it to be upon the day we were to depart this world ourselves. He might do those things, and he might not. But we believe it is necessary for the world to retain some of our gifts and a have a powerful champion of our caliber after we've gone." replied Zeus.

"Very well husband, I hope you know what you are doing. And Dionysius, why did you not bestow upon him a gift?" asked Hera.

"But I did my queen. I gave him the one thing he will need most of all after all the burdens who have all put upon him. I wished him "good luck," because he will need it.

...

Harry reappeared in the forest about two hours after he departed, with Ginny still waiting for him and by this time she had chewed off about all her fingernails and had summoned Ron and Hermione to join her to explain what was going on and to see if Hermione's great mind could puzzle it out.

Just then, Harry reappeared right where he left from, dressed in a white flowing robe with gold edging along all the hems and seams, with half his chest exposed, looking ripped, more physically fit likened to a Greek god. With Hedwig alive perched on his shoulder.

"Good lord Harry where have you been and what are you wearing, and oh my god are you ripped all of a sudden. Yummy! what is going on?" exclaimed Ginny.

Ron stood there with his jaw dropped open and Hermione couldn't help staring at this new Harry, also thinking, 'omg Yum'.

Harry proceeded to explain Ginny's idea with the hallows, and what happened thereafter with his being taken to Mount Olympus, and an overview of his new powers and responsibilities, and the gods explanation as to why they did all this.

He laughed when he looked at his new clothes and then willed them to disappear with his normal clothes taking their place. The girls were disappointed that the transition was seamless.

Ginny gulped and said, "So then... not just master of death but basically a god now, including but not limited to being warden of the underworld?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, so do ya still like me?" asked Harry, being his normal half insecure self.

"Are you kidding me!" and she ran over to him jumped up on him wrapping her legs around him making him support her full weight, causing Hedwig to fly off in a huff, while snogging him greater than she ever had.

A moment later she stood holding his hand still and said, "does that answer your question?" said Ginny, with the most impish grin he's ever seen on her.

...

During the next decade,

Harry established himself as the new Patron god of Magic. Few knew that his responsibilities effectively made him god of the Underworld as well. He did not want endless requests from people to commune with or Creation forbid resurrect the dead. He kept that secret among his closest friends only, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

Accepting that for all intents and purposes he was a god, insomuch as the Olympians themselves had been. He tried to take the new role seriously while not leaving the mortal world behind.

Not only would that make Harry a very lonely person, but he simply didn't want to. At the same time he had to place himself somewhere above the governing of the mortal world since none of them were his equal.

He didn't truly believe himself to be a god anymore than he believed the Olympians were. He simply believed that they were a separate species of human with physiology and abilities far beyond his species.

Yet he was now like them in every way except blood. He saw himself as a Guardian, not so far in meaning from Champion as Zeus meant it. Therefore he would only interfere with the mortal wizarding or muggle worlds, for the really big, global stuff. That being said he could not be ruled _by_ them either. And he had to make that fact abundantly clear to them. He planned on being a 'nice' god, and an approachable and 'open' god within reason, so long as people let him.

Therefore in time, the British Wizengamot and then finally the ICW accepted Harry as an exception that lived outside their rule, and officially declared him Arch-Mage. The only one since Merlin to ever hold that title. He agreed to avoid exposing the magical world or the population as a whole and they agreed he could practice magic openly in his role as an individual. If caught out, and cared to explain it at all, he would simply make it all about himself and leave the existence of the rest of the magical world out of it. Which suited Harry just fine. All parties understood that all of this was at Harry's pleasure anyway, since they could not enforce rule upon him if they tried.

After which he then became a freelancer, called Arch-Mage Harold, Duke of the House of Potter. And he built and lived in an enormous grand tower that he erected next to the grounds of Hogwarts, that would be reminiscent of Isengard.

In it lived with him his wife of eight years, Lady Ginevra Potter, Duchess of the House of Potter and their three children: Sirius James (seven), Orion Remus (four), and Lily Molly (one).

Keeping them company with several floors of the tower of their own, were those known as their Courtier's of Magic, Ron and Hermione Weasley, and their two children, fraternal twins (five), Frederick Albus, and Monica Minerva. Ron and Hermione truly held court on behalf of Harry in his role as the Arch-Mage of Magic, with Ron serving the tower as Baron Weasley, Captain of the Tower Guard, and Hermione as Baroness Weasley, Headmistress of the Tower School of Advanced Magic.

Ginny struggled with the idea of Harry granting her immortality only for the same reason he regretted it. Which was to have to watch generation after generation of his children, grandchildren, and extended family and friends grow old and die. But Ginny loved Harry so much that she could not leave him to bear that burden alone, so she accepted.

However, these thoughts were mere philosophical questions at that point as they were still only just twenty-eight and twenty-seven years old and raising their family. Along with their best friends, making the new Arch-Mage Tower of Magic an important fixture in the wizarding world. Having started an exclusive school for advanced magic, accepting only the best, brightest, purest, and most powerful from around the world. Graduates would be given a special sash to wear with their robes signifying them as Mages, graduates and associates of the Tower Academy of Magic.

In time, that would create a new class of benevolent elite in the magical world. Lord Harold made many guest lecturing appearances himself to the worthy, wherein he began to disseminate a little of the advanced knowledge and therefore somewhat new abilities among the elite mages.

Chief among them was a growing group of those adept in wandless magic, and more advanced potioneering and magical item enchanting than had been known before. Other unique features of the Tower education and community was equal status for all sentient magical creatures, and mercy and compassion for all the rest that weren't simply born abominations such as basilisk or Nundu; as well as equal billing for the education and use of muggle technology.

The Tower Academy and the surrounding community that was quickly growing around it became a beacon of balance, fair play, justice, education, and wisdom. One could find equally, numbers of human witches and wizards, goblins and house-elves, and even the occasional centaur or two, traveling the halls and using the grand library and public labs of the Tower lower levels.

The quartet had quite a lot to be proud of and with all that they were doing Harry felt that the changes he went through for all that were worthwhile. There was no longer a werewolf curse, for anyone who wished it could simply show up at the Tower and receive the cure free of charge. The same was true for vampirism, though few affected ever volunteered. But now the hunters of them had a new weapon in their arsenal that simply cured the vampire, freeing the original human soul to pass honorably to the underworld. Over time, vampirism would run its course as well.

Then one day in Two-Thousand Eight they along with the rest of the world watched as an American billionaire military weapons manufacturer had a super powered fight with the CEO of his company each wearing computerized and weaponized suits of armor that could fly.

It seemed like the muggle world was beginning to evolve to a higher playing field. With all the destabilizing terrorism in the world, Harry and friends decided they should keep a watch on this sort of thing to determine if there was some need for the Tower or Harry himself, with his unique powers to intervene.

They watched as an Asgardian alien aka demi-god named Thor came to Earth followed by his jealous and violent brother Loki and the Destroyer, and knew the day for Harry to become directly involved was coming close.

The wizarding world on the whole maintained their policy of division from all things muggle, but in accordance with Harry's treaty agreement with the ICW, and the magical community of the whole. He and his Tower community stood outside those rules and could act as Harry in his role as Duke Harold judged appropriate.

So it was that in late summer Two-Thousand Twelve a couple months after a reluctant group of so-called Avengers defeated an alien invasion of New York, once again led by the lunatic Asgardian Loki. Coincided around the same time that Harry and Ginny's son Sirius James was preparing to attend his parents alma mater Hogwarts, that the Minister of Magic, acting on a request from the muggle Prime Minister, came to meet with Harry along with one Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD...to ask a certain question.

At first Director Fury tried to approach Harry, ahem that was 'Duke Harold, Lord Potter, Arch-Mage of Magic'... and the rest of the wizarding world the same as he did Tony Stark and any others that he just presumptively believed as if merely being residents on _his_ Earth that they were therefore his and by extension his World Security Councils' to command. At one point he even said:

"Duke Potter, SHIELD and the world security council has been aware of the existence of your hidden magical world for some time. We leave you be to attend to your own affairs because for the most part you seem well able to do so or to at least keep your messes contained in your world, and we quite adamantly agree with keeping your existence a secret." began Fury.

"But the world is changing...as we have seen in recent years there is an uptrend in humans with advanced technology, or bizarre abilities due to bizarre experiments, aliens, and demi-gods...who have proven not only we are not alone in the universe but that we are outmatched whenever they want to come here and cause trouble." continued Fury.

"For that reason SHIELD has activated what we call the Avenger Initiative to gather up Earths mightiest people with unusual abilities to serve as a team when the world needs defending from things we cannot otherwise match. You saw the beginning of this team if you watched the events in New York on TV." continued Fury.

"We also do not feel that we can go on leaving people with such extraordinary abilities free to run around on the planet unchecked as freelancers, answering to no one but themselves. So, we hope that you will join us willingly, but know that if you are not with us, you are against us." concluded Fury.

"Hmm." began Harry, thinking that Fury was the right name for this guy because at the moment Harry was practically blinded by it.

"Director Fury, that is quite an impassioned speech. And we have a lot to talk about, so why don't you please sit and relax a moment." said Harry.

While inwardly he counted to ten and tried to think of reasons the arrogant bastard shouldn't just burst into flames and disintegrate before his eyes.

"I almost don't know where to start." said Harry, calmly.

"Let us start with your _threat_." said Harry.

"Because, I don't know if you are threatening me personally or did you come here to tell this to me on behalf of the entire population of the magical world, all of whom have extraordinary abilities far beyond your ordinary muggles?" said Harry.

"But I will be brief in regard to the entire magical world. First, I don't speak for all of them, just my relatively smaller Tower Academy community here but, I firmly believe that if you tried to make good on your threat to what? reign them in? take command of them? dispose of them? you yourself would be the warmonger who started a war that would end in only one way, with the end of your way of life as you knew it." said Harry.

"As for me personally." said Harry.

"I am usually humble, although I have no technical reason to be, and I have an important role to play in the guardianship of this world as well. But, you need to have a some points made to you to bring your ego down a few notches. So, I will go ahead and tell you, for your own safety and the safety of those poor innocent people who would just be quote following orders unquote." continued Harry.

"I am so far above your comprehension in levels of power and ability, over even as such than the rest of the magical world combined, that all of your friends in the Asgardian Royal Court would all wished they had stayed home that day with the exception of the All father Odin himself. The latter would be an interesting meeting of Titanic proportions so to speak. And frankly, I have nothing against the guy, so..., unless he had a problem with me, it would be a moot point." said Harry.

Fury wanted to speak up and say something but he found he could neither move or speak at the moment.

"Now let us look at your 'World' security council. Exactly which world have they named themselves in charge of security for?" asked Harry.

"Let's see, there are a grand total of five members." observed Harry.

"Last time I looked, their very existence is secret from even the individual countries they claim to represent." he added.

"And what do you know, not a one if them is elected or in any other way accountable to the people." Harry said, feigning surprise.

"Sir, I propose to you that your little committee is in command of _nothing_ but their own over inflated sense of self importance funded by great amounts of tax money _stolen_ from people of the _client_ countries you have your hooks into, to fund the staffing, equipment, and resources if your admittedly not so little _mercenary_ group, or would you rather I just considered it, your own private little _gang_ or_ mafia of power_." said Harry.

"It is a _great deal_ of stolen taxpayer money after all. Hmm, and it appears there is no representation in any way shape or form from the entire continents of Africa and South America." added Harry.

"So, you can tell your 'World' Security Council for me, to go stuff it. And you can ask them for me that I wonder how they would like it if the people of America, especially New York City, knew that your council just loosed a nuclear missile upon their city against your very own recommendation." asked Harry, pointedly.

"_Yes_, you are not the only one with eyes and ears everywhere Director. Contrary to your belief, this not just YOUR world, we _share_ it and we have just as much right to keep a three hundred sixty degree watch on threats against our part of it as you do yours." Harry said, slamming his fist into his desk making sparks fly from it.

"Then let us get to the fact that even if they derived all of their power and resources justly from the people of their own client countries, which they do not, then that is only what? five of the worlds over two hundred sovereign states." asked Harry.

"And why is that? Because those few countries have the greatest concentration of military power and the sum of their contributions is unbeatable? So they can operate how, as, if, when, and wherever they want with impunity?" asked Harry.

"So, _sir_, is it then therefore true that it is _not_ justice, _nor_ is it freedom that you protect, but the _privileged power of the unworthy few_ over the majority, simply because you have sequestered the power to do so, and the five people you serve have the avarice to keep it all to themselves and to their personal, secret, and unaccountable judgment of right vs. wrong?" said Harry.

"Is it really just _might_ that makes right then? Am I to be impressed by this enlightened ideology? Then again I ask for whom do you come in here speaking for when you say, "If you are not with us then you are against us?" said Harry. "Would you like me to _show you_ might?"

"Director Fury, to paraphrase your words with my own twist back to you. We have been aware of your mundane world for millennia. We allow you to remain autonomous of us and we don't interfere, because by and large you are able to clean up your own messes, _well not really_... but, because of our extraordinary abilities, your giant mistakes one after the other don't bother us much. We don't care if you are with us, and if you come against us it will be unnecessary suicide on your part because unlike you, we don't necessarily care, if _you_ _are_ with us."

"Now I'm going to release you and let you move and speak again. As you can tell your attitude and hubris has royally pissed me off. Think carefully your next words if you do not want me to call your bluff on who is against who. After all, I actually am all in favor of working with likeminded people to protect the world and the people when necessary. But I do not kowtow to stuck up popinjays, nor does the Arch-Mage of Magic answer to anyone, period!" concluded Harry.

...

"Duke Potter, I do not take kindly to being restrained in such a way. I see that my approach has angered you, but I do not make idle threats. I cannot answer your charges regarding the world security council. I simply work for them and I believe in their mission whole heartedly or I would not work for them. As for the rest, I will convey your response back to the council and let them decide how to respond." replied Fury.

"Very well. Just remember that you came here seeking me out and delivered your little speech concluded with a threat. And as I've understood in your clarification there, it is not an _idle_ threat. So, I will be anticipating your making good on it. Do be careful." said Harry.

"Whatever you think of my reply and whatever might happen next based on actions of your council are down to you or them. If you had asked nicely I probably would have said yes to being friends and allies, but you do not come here seeking friends and allies, but to round up powers you do not yet have but covet and seek to control, or put out of the way..., but you need to be more careful with that approach because you will find there are powers very unafraid of your assassins or nuclear weapons. And I am one of them." said Harry.

"You and your council cannot bear for there to be anyone with power in this world that they themselves do not possess or control. I am not fooled by your implied holier than though flag waving and pretense of protecting the world. The people you work for do not seek what you believe they do, and even if they did, as I've said, they go about it unjustly. Flag waving, indeed. Just who's damned flag do you think you wave anyway. Get back in touch with me when you have the power of the world you claim to represent, delegated to you justly by its people." said Harry.

Harry having used his mind reading ability on Fury during the conversation determined he was clean, if not stupid in regard to one very important issue, so...

"I'll leave you with one more thing. I wasn't joking when I said I am aware of what goes on in your world, but we tend by long standing policy and tradition to indeed let you solve your own problems. Especially since that whole era of witch burning and persecutions by the church. Many of our people don't actually like yours very much." said Harry.

"Anyway, whilst you carry out your orders believing the people you work for to be deserving and above reproach, SHIELD itself is practically owned and operated by the enemy you believe you defeated in WWII, Hydra. Your council shall I say is rather infiltrated by them as well, and I will warn you not to share a word of what I just said with any of them, not a single one." said Harry.

"Or you will likely find yourself quite dead soon thereafter. You don't know who you can trust and its not my job to tell you. I only give you this much so that you will someday know, if you survive what is coming, that I am the good guy here and your organization is not. Be that as it may, if you find the world is threatened from the outside again and it is beyond your scope, you may contact me and I will see what I can do to help." said Harry.

"Now go!" yelled Harry.

As Harry said that, Fury found himself immediately standing outside of Harry's closed doors in the lobby where the Prime Minister and Minister of Magic waited to escort him out. He didn't even feel himself move.

As they walked out to exit the tower, they asked him how the meeting went.

Fury said, "I don't think he likes me very much."

The Minister of Magic said, "That's strange because Harry, that is, Duke Harold, usually likes everyone. He's a very happy and optimistic chap most of the time."

The Prime Minister asked "Nick, you didn't go in there with the same old its your duty to help us, do what we say, and you're either with us or against crap, did you?"

Nick stopped for a minute gazed back to Harry's closed doors, and looked at the two and said with a contemplative frown, "ahem, maybe something like that."

"Ah, egad." replied the Prime Minister, with an accompanying worried look from the Minister of Magic, "Uhm, yeah that's not going to go over very well with him, for a number of reasons, but that man is probably as powerful as the King of Asgard, the god Odin himself. Duke Harold is more than he seems, more than is allowed to play in the press. He is essentially revered as the God of Magic, having those very powers bestowed upon him by the pantheon of Greek gods led by Zeus before they finally departed this plane, leaving him with their grace and the charge to watch over Earth in their stead," added the Prime Minister.

Look don't share that knowledge with anyone. I believe he would trust you if he got to know you, but it really wasn't my place to tell you.

Don't worry Prime Minister, I won't. He sort if alluded to something similar himself just not with that detail. It helps me understand a little better where he's coming from anyway. Beside he gave me some other very important stuff to think about that I need to look into.

As they started walking again to continue their way out. Harry who overheard all that placed a subtle block in Fury's mind so that he could not repeat what the Prime Minister told him nor could any other mind reader extract it. Just to be safe.

After the Prime Minister and Minister for Magic returned to the ministry from which the Prime Minister would escort Fury back to the muggle world, the Minister for Magic took them to visit Percy Weasley, Director of the Tower Academy Liaison Office.

"Most of the ministry hasn't cottoned on to Duke Potters muggle technology insertion program yet, but he has outfitted this office with the latest equipment to help us learn how to catch up with what they are doing. One of the functions this office serves is to help important muggles to maintain contact with the Tower and to arrange escort there through the visitor wards. Percy here will give you a secure mobile phone that works a lot like yours do except powered by magic and using a magical communication network that I don't even understand yet. Keep that and you can get in touch with this office to arrange escort to or communication patch to the Tower itself.

Thank you Minister, and Prime Minister, this will be useful. Well at least if I botched up our first meeting, I got part of what I came for so that is a successful start...

The End.


End file.
